A Friend In Need
by natashawitch
Summary: Canon Divergent from mid Season 8. Dean gets a call from Benny who needs his help. Considering his current fraught relationship with Sam and with Castiel MIA, he decides to go to his friend's assistance, whatever the consequences. Dean/Benny with consensual intimacy including blood drinking. Top Benny. Disclaimer: Not my characters. Just using them to indulge in Denny fantasyland.


The call came late in the night. Dean was awake, sitting on top of the comforter deciding on IHOP or the local waffle house for breakfast in a few hours time. He hadn't slept the a wink due to an all night traditional family grave dig, salt and burn. As it was he had only ever needed four hours of shut eye but since Purgatory four hours was a luxury.

Sam was asleep. His stupid hair hiding his face, which was turned toward Dean's bed. Cas was MIA. He had popped off without explanation sometime about Dean's second serving of pie in the local diner.

Dean only looked at Benny's name on the screen for a moment before answering quietly. No need to wake Sam. Dean had no intention of Sam knowing there even was a call. The last time Sam had mentioned Benny it had been to threaten to gank him.

Dean didn't give a greeting. "A minute, Benny, I need to find some clear air."

Dean slid off the bed and rammed his feet into his boots. Leaving the cell phone dangling in his hand, he paused to stuff his handgun into his waistband and stealthily made his way out the door and over to his Baby. Once he was seated at the wheel, he lifted the cell up.

"OK bro, good to go, where's the fire at?"

"Not doing so good, Dean" Benny's breath was ragged and his voice tense. Injured, Dean recognised.

"You guys still in Washington?"

"mmm yeah, Aberdeen."

"I'm in Astoria. Last trailer on LBJ drive. You can get here by dawn?"

"On my way."

"You're not going ask?"

"Nah, Benny, know you wouldn't have called unless... now get off the damned phone and rest up."

Dean scrubbed his face with his hand. He needed to go back into the motel room for his knives and his coat. He couldn't risk Sam waking or Cas returning. He needed to leave a note to put off a Cas initiated Dean-manhunt. Sam didn't want to be around him anyhow. He found an old receipt for Biggersons in the glove box and one of Sammy's chewed pencils.

_Got a lead. 'bout an hour south. Going to do a re-con. Back tomorrow._

Dean slipped into the motel room. He tucked the note under the lid of Sam's precious laptop, grabbed his coat and his wash bag from the bathroom and he was gone.

The drive south was soothing. It was quiet in the car. No music. Dean's mind drifted. He loved the way he drifted naturally to hunting with Benny, surviving in Purgatory, the purity of their warrior existence. Before that year he couldn't have allowed his mind to drift, had to keep his thoughts disciplined at all times. The strain had always been there. Drift had meant Hell, like sleep had meant Alistair. Benny had filled him with a year of new memories and Dean could never explain to Sam, or even Cas, just how grateful he was.

=========================SPNSPNSPN===============================

Dawn was breaking the sky. The first light making the street signs easier to follow. LBJ Drive was a glorified trailer park. At the very end there was an empty lot and then a rundown single wide with blackened windows. Dean's chest sank at the thought of Benny living in such a measly home. He made it from the Impala to the door in a matter of seconds. Listening for movement and with his machete drawn ready to decapitate any other vampire, he cautiously tried the door handle. It turned.

Dean was just about to chew Benny out for not even locking the door, when the smell hit him. The air was thick with blood. Dean's shoes squelched on the dirt and blood soaked carpet.

"Sonavabitch, Benny this better be vampire blood!"

There was a shuffling noise from the right side of the trailer, then Benny whispered "'s mine".

"Awh hell man", Dean approached Benny slowly. He could see there was a piece of his friend's neck missing, and Benny was pale, deathly in the moonlight. It was obvious Benny wasn't capable of moving from his spot on the seating area floor.

"Where's your supply? Blood bags in the fridge?"

"No man... they took it... left me for dead, two of them or I'd have had 'em Brother..."

Dean nodded but he was frantically trying to figure out where the nearest blood bank was and what his chances were of effecting a break-in before opening hours.

"Sorry man... after everything... am going back so soon... wanted to see you... before... Dean... Dean, you, brother..."

"Stop, Benny, please, Stop trying to say goodbye. You are not going anywhere. I will not allow it."

"No blood... no time... wanted to thank you..." Benny's eyes closed.

Dean grunted and pulled his machete across his own forearm. He knelt beside Benny and moved his arm over the vampire's mouth. As Dean looked, his blood moved in slow motion trickling through his short hairs, diving into the air, and as the drops moved towards Benny's lips, the vampire teeth descended. All Dean could think was Thank Whoever that Benny wasn't dead yet. Benny's hand snapped up as if on instinct and his mouth latched onto the wound.

Dean squeezed his eyes closed. He was determined not to cry out but being fed from was frigging agony. They had done this before. Only twice, when Benny had been badly hurt in purgatory, but there the pain had been dulled, like the colours, the air, the need to eat and sleep.

Thinking of purgatory was helping. He was distancing himself from the pain. Focused on Benny and maintaining his breathing. He was starting to feel light-headed and wondered how much blood Benny had taken.

The feeding was slowing and now the pulsing began. Dean was vaguely uncomfortable with this part. Benny would take a little, and then lick the wound to help the healing, the hairs of his beard dragging across Dean's skin, then take a little more and lick again. A sound left Dean's throat. Even this was more intense here in the realm of the living. It was like all the remaining blood in Dean's body was headed in one direction. Benny knew it and he was using his hands to release Dean's straining burning cock from the surrounding denim.

Dean opened his eyes. Benny's neck was healed with shiny new skin and the vampire was just licking now, and Dean could see Benny had pulled down his own combats and his dick was swinging hard up towards his stomach, pre-come beading the top.

"Benny" Dean protested and made to pull his arm away.

Benny held his arm tightly and stared at Dean. "I am grateful, brother, and I will make it good for you."

Dean wanted to explain that things were different topside.

That he only took cock in hell or purgatory (or a eon ago if Sammy had no lunch money, but that was hell too).

That this was real life and Dean Winchester was nobody's bitch.

That Benny was his friend, not his lover, not his dom.

Benny's voice was sweet, his accent strong and soothing, "So good for me, Brother, knew you would come." He had moved his right hand to cup Dean's cheek and was rubbing a thumb along the cheekbone.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. So gentle, so familiar.

"Let me take care of you"

Dean nodded, and Benny moved them so their positions were reversed with Dean leaning against the side of the easy chair. Then Benny was taking Dean in his mouth. All this teeth were retracted, and his mouth was soft, warm from Dean's own blood. He set up a steady rhythm of sucking and pulling back and Dean's hips tilted up in response. Benny used that to pull down the jeans. Then Benny's mouth was gone and boots and jeans were being pulled off. Dean stayed still, mind blank with need and heat. Just as he was about to do something, anything, to take the initiative, Benny's mouth was back. One hand was massaging and pulling his balls, and Dean's arms went to Benny's back clawing through his shirt, grasping, clenching for something to hold. Another primal noise left his throat as Benny's other hand trailed back, scratching lightly along a trail to his hole. Then he was there a finger pushing, just a little, announcing his intention. Then the finger was gone and Benny pulled back off his swollen member.

Two fingers, at his lips. "Suck for me, nice and wet, Good boy."

Dean had a vague coherent thought about condoms and lube being available in this dimension, but it was gone as his sucked on Benny's fingers and the pressure in his balls built higher and higher.

Then the fingers were back at his hole and this time they were easing in, stretching him, and pulling him apart in every good way.

"Dean, so tight, so good."

Benny was back licking a circle around the top of his dick, and Dean cried out, "Gonna come."

"'S alright, Dean. Come for me, Sugar."

Dean arched his back unable to contain himself a moment longer and then it was like he hadn't jerked off for weeks, he came all over their stomachs. Dean sank back against the chair as Benny scooped up the jizz and mixed it with his own pre-come to slick up his cock. Then while Dean was limp and pliant, he pulled Dean's legs up over his broad shoulders and pushed into Dean's waiting hole.

Pain grabbed Dean back to reality and he forgot to breathe as he realised Benny was fucking him. The pain was lessening now and he was so full, so stretched. He needed Benny to move. He bucked up and Benny took the signal to pull back and then push in balls deep.

"You good Dean?"

"Just move. Now"

Benny did. He started to pound Dean so hard that Dean was sure the trailer was moving. And then it was good, so good, Benny was hitting his prostate and fuck there was nothing like it. Nothing. No fucking chick could get him off like this.

"Fuck, Benny, so good, keep doing that."

"You're mine Dean. Mine. My human. Feel that. That's us."

Dean made some kind of noise of agreement but his second orgasm was pulsing through his ears and he couldn't process anything.

"Yeah Benny, yours, you blood sucking badass, fuck me"

Benny laughed as Dean came again, and then the vampire threw his head back and growled Dean's name as his came shooting his load into Dean and sighing as he lowered Dean's legs and slowly withdrew. Then he bent down to nuzzle and suck his own come as it leaked out of Dean's body.

Dean's head was dropping. He only wanted to sleep. Benny was there with a warm washcloth cleaning him and kissing his forehead. Then he lifted Dean up off the blood soaked floor.

"Fucking vampire strength, 'm not a baby" Dean protested, but Benny ignored him and moved them both to the bed.

"Just sleep for me Dean. I'm gonna clean up and pack up and once night falls, I'll wake you Brother."

Dean felt the soft bed under him and the safety of Benny's presence and he slept.

=======================SPNSPNSPN=============================

Dean could smell coffee and something sweet. _Please let it be pie._

He opened his eyes. Not a motel. Not with Sam. He was in Benny's trailer. In Benny's bed. He went to sit up but his ass protested. OMG he was going to be walking funny for a week. It was dark.

"Ten hours" Benny was standing in the doorway holding a starbucks container out to him.

"What?"

"You have slept for ten hours. You are quite a cutesy-pie when you are asleep".

"Do not call me cute. Or pretty, ever".

"Don't worry, Brother, I remember. My jaw is still sore a year later from when I called you pretty."

"Ha. Got you good that day".

"I seem to remember that I got you good first. Your post-coital bed manner leaves a lot to be desired".

"And I seem to remember there was no bed involved just a river bank and dead tree."

"Good times."

"Yeah, good times. You gonna give me the caffeine or just taunt me with it."

"Here, And I got you a gift. Is in the main room. You want to shower first?"

"Better be pie."

"It might be."

When Dean came into the trailer living area, showered and refreshed, he saw Benny putting ice blocks into a cooler of blood bags.

"Re-stocked then?"

"Yeah, sustenance for me and you" Benny pointed at a box on the table.

**ASTORIA'S ORIGINAL HOMEMADE PIES.**  
**Like Grandma used to make since 1885.**

"Dude, you got me pie!" Dean's eyes glowed and the smile spread across his features. He opened the box and saw a whole apple pie with a crumble topping and it was the best thing he could have imagined.

Dean looked up and caught Benny smiling at him with a soft admiring gaze. Then the vampire looked away. "I'm going finish packing up; you wanna eat a piece of that."

"Benny, where are you going?"

"Can't stay here. Thought I'd head south-east. Maybe try the east coast. I like the sea, I missed it there."

"Okay, I can do that."

"What Dean?"

"I'll drive you to the east coast." Benny put his hand up to interrupt. "No Benny, please let me speak, I am driving you to the coast. You need to load up the impala with your stuff, but the blood box goes behind the driver's seat. I don't wanna be looking at it."

"But your angel and your brother?"

"They will be fine. I'll call Cas. Explain. If they get a lead on the tablets, they can call me. Damn it. Sammy can take a whole year off with some chick, I can drive my... " Dean got stuck, what was Benny to him?... "my vampire to his new home."

"I can't say I wouldn't enjoy your company, man, I missed you... don't give me O-mouth, not just the sex Dean, we left that behind when we found the angel. You man. I missed you. So I will take you up on your kind offer of a helping hand to a friend in need. But Dean, you will let me take care of you and will not dishonour our dynamic by refusing me."

Dean loved it when Benny got all Southern Gentleman on him, but he wasn't going to own up to such a girlie sentiment, so he just ate his pie and wondered how he was going to keep Cas and Sam off his tail.


End file.
